mon ange
by langedesenfers
Summary: une histoire d amour entre deux personnes opposés qui se haisse est ce possible? vous me direz que non, et pourtant j en ai vécu une... j'ai vécu une histoire d amour avec le plus beaux des anges et le plus vicieux des démons... hgdm
1. Ch1 : une nouvelle bouleversante

_Chap.1: une nouvelle bouleversante_

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 30 août, il pleut et je pleure. Car ce jour triste en annonce d'autres qui seront de plus en plus triste, car notre guide nous a quittés…

Que doit faire les moutons quand leur berger est mort, doivent-ils se battrent et venger leur maître, ou s'en fuir la queue entre les jambes…

Moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, car dans deux jours les cours vont reprendre, comme avant ? Au non, sûrement pas car plus rien ne seras jamais comme avant sans lui…

Cet homme qui depuis ma première année à Poudlard nous a soutenus moi et mes amis. Oui sans Dumbledor, plus rien ne sera comme avant…

31 août, avec toutes ses aventures. Je n'ai même pas pu aller au chemin de traverse, j'irais cette après-midi, et encore une chose qui change. Avant, chaque année, j'y allais avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry, le beau brun et Ron, le gentils roux. Mais cette année ils y ont été sans moi…

« Chérie, descend faut qu'on te parle ton père et moi. » dit une voix très familière.

« j'arrive 'man. »

J'éteignis ma chaîne stéréo, et je descendis les escaliers, qui menaient à ma chambre, quatre par quatre, pour arriver dans la cuisine. Mes parents s'y trouvaient. Ils me souriaient, mais un sourire qui cache quelque chose…

« vous vouliez » leurs demandai-je « je suis assez pressée donc… »

« ton père et moi avons décidé qu'il était tant pour toi d'avoir des habits, coiffures et maquillages adaptés à ton physique. Tu es en dernière année au collège et donc… »

Je regardais cette femme, qui était chère à mon cœur, sortir toutes ses choses. Je tombais sur le cul, si j'avais su… Mais je suis si horrible que ça ! Okay, je ne m'habille pas à la mode, je mets des vêtements souvent trop grands pour moi, mais quand même…

« nous irons donc te relooker cette après-midi, Hermione ! » ma mère me sortit de ma rêverie et je m'entendis lui répondre

« d'accord. »

Je me surpris et d'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule, je regardai mon père qui ajouta que j'avais carte blanche…

« bon nous irons après manger au chemin de traverse, pour tes livres et pour faire les boutiques. Je me suis renseignée auprès de ton amie Ginny Weasley. Elle avait l'air très contente de savoir que tu allias enfin prendre soin de toi… »

« 'man, dsl de te couper, mais je vais me préparer. »

« d'ac, on mange dans une heure, donc on part dans deux heures à peu près. »

Je me dépêchai de monter les marches le plus vite possible, et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'allumai mon lecteur CD, je mis la musique à fond, c'était « Gentleman » de Tragédie.

Je ne cessais de me demander

« qu'est-ce qui m'as pris d'accepter je me laissa aller eu grès de la musique et je décida de m'habiller.

J'ouvris mon placard, et ce que j'y vis m'horrifia.

«comment j'ai pu mettre ses choses ! »

Après 20 min de fouille intense, je découvris enfin quelque chose de potable. C'était un débardeur noir avec un LOVE inscrit en rose dessus, et un jean noir taille basse qui laissait entre voir mon string rose avec un joli papillon au dos. Je sortis de ma chambre et j'alla à la salle de bain, qui se trouve être la pièce d'à côté.

« j'ai une tête ce matin ! » je regarda la brosse avec un air de défit.

« voyons voir qui sera la plus forte… »

Je me brossai les cheveux et j'opta pour les attacher en chignon tiré derrière en laissant que deux mèches devant.

« un petit coup de maquillage ? Mouais c'est partie. »

Je me maquilla légèrement avec du rose claire.

« ça y est je suis prêtes !»

« a table ! » cria ma mère.


	2. Ch2 : une journée inoubliable

_Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews sa m'a fait super plaisir ! miciiiiiii _

_Je vous poste la suite tout de suite _

_Chap. 2 : une journée inoubliable_

Je me dépêche de manger, de façon à pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. Quand j'ai fini, je regarde ma mère, qui elle prend tout son temps et quand nos regards se croisent, elle accélère la cadence.

Après 10 min de silence, nous sommes enfin rassasiées, et j'attends ma mère devant la porte. Elle parle tranquillement avec mon père.

« 'man ! »

« oui, oui, c'est bon, on y va. A tt à l'heure chéri. »

Elle embrasse vite fait mon père et on se dirige toutes les deux vers la voiture. Après quelques minutes de circulation intensive, comme chaque Samedi après-midi à Londres, nous arrivons enfin

« on commence par tes affaires scolaires ? »

« non, d'abord le relookage. » je me dirige d'un pas déterminée vers la première boutique que je vois. C'est un coiffeur, je m'installe dans un fauteuil et j'attends. 2sec après un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun aux yeux bleu, me demande ce que je souhaite comme coiffure.

« un dégradé qui commence au menton et qui finis au milieu du dos, je veux les cheveux raides avec des mèches noires et rouges. S'il vous plait. »

« mais il n'y a pas de problème. »

Quelques sorts, et le tour est joué. Je n'en reviens pas, je fixait ce visage sur la glace, ça ne peu être moi cette jolie fille et pourtant…

« cela vous plait-il ? »Me demande le jeune homme.

« c'est parfait, merci. »

Ma mère paye, et je sorts sourire aux lèvres. Je me dépêche d'aller dans la boutique suivante un superbe magasin très à la mode.

« ma puce ! »M'appelle ma mère, je me retourne.

« tu es très jolie comme ça. »

Je me mets à rougir légèrement.

« Commence à regarder ce que tu veux, et prend ceci. »

Ma mère me passe sa carte de crédit.

« tu connais le code ? »

« oui ! » comment pourrais-je l'oublier, ma date de naissance est ce code.

« mais toi, tu vas où ? » lui demandai-je

« faire 2-3 courses, je ne serais pas longue. » elle commence déjà à s'éloigner de moi.

« bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller… »

Et je me dirige au rayon fille, et je commence à fouiller. Après un bon quart d'heure je trouve quelques vêtements, des pantalons et des hauts.

« voyons voir qu'est-ce que je pourrais prendre d'autres ? Hum… les jupes »

Je m'y dirige et j'en prends plusieurs des longues, des moyennes et des courtes.

J'en ais fini de cette boutique, je vais à la caisse et paye. J'entre dans le magasin d'à côté qui s'avère être une boutique de lingerie fine, j'achète quelques dessous et je vais dans le magasin d'en face. J'entre, la boutique est vide, il n'y avait personne à part…

Un jeune garçon blond, il doit avoir 17 ans. Il est grand et musclé, vu ce que sa chemise noire entrouverte laisse à percevoir… il porte un jean noir moulant qui fait apparaître de belles formes.

« Au mon dieu ! Il se retourne ! » Pensai-je

Je ne peu le quitter du regard. Il a des yeux bleu gris mystérieux.

« Il me regarde ! Au non ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Il vient vers moi ! »

« salut miss » me dit le mystérieux jeune homme.

« sa…salut »balbutiai-je

« T'es naze ma cocotte, reprends-toi ! »

« ça va ? »

« T'es pire que tt… »

« ouais et toi miss ? »

« très bien merci. »

« Et revoilà, miss parfaite… »

« bon ben, faut que je trouve une robe, donc à plus. » je commence à chercher dans les nombreuses robes qu'ils ont dans ce magasin quand une voix m'appelle.

« eh miss ! Tiens celle-ci t'iras à merveille. »

C'est le garçon de tt à l 'heure, il me tend une robe et me dit d'aller l'essayer. Je me change et quand je sort de la cabine, il est là à m'attendre. Il me regarde et dans un sourire en coin il me dit

« c'est ce que je pensais cette robe te va à ravir. »

Je me regarde dans la glace. C'est vrai que cette robe est très belle, elle est blanche avec des paillettes transparentes. Elle est à bretelles fines avec un dos nu. Elle me moule le corps et me tombe jusqu'aux pieds.

« merci ! »Lui dit-je en me retournant et en lui souriant.

« de rien, te voir sourire me comble de joie. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te l'acheter. »

« mais… »

« pas de mais, j'insiste…'

Il me fit un sourire devant lequel même un dragon ne peu résister.

« va te changer et rejoins-moi à la caisse. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et quand j'arrive à la caisse, il est là en pleine discussion avec le caissier.

« ah ! Mademoiselle vous avez de la chance de l'avoir rencontré, c'est un jeune homme charmant. » Me dit le caissier.

« Ben, tu mets cette robe sur le compte Malefoy. »

« Malefoy !Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'est Drago ! »

« Malefoy ? »Lui demandai-je.

« oui, Drago Malefoy, quel imbécile je ne me suis même pas présentée, et tu t'appelles ? »

« je… »

« chérie !On rentre tu viens? »

Ma mère vient de me sauver la vie.

« j'arrive. » je me retourne vers Malefoy

« adieu Drago. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de l'appeler par son prénom… »

« a bientôt miss à très bientôt… »

Je n'entend point cette dernière phrase car je suis déjà dans la voiture de ma mère. D'ailleurs j'y vois toutes mes courses, ainsi que toutes mes affaires scolaires.

« je t'ai achetée une surprise. »

Ma mère me tend une magnifique chouette blanche comme la neige.

« elle est trop belle, merci 'man ! »

« mais de rien, en faite jolie ta robe de soirée… »

« Merde avec tout ce qui c'est passée, j'ai gardée la robe que m'a offerte Malefoy. Bon, réfléchis ma grande, je sais je la garde, et je ne dit rien à personne. De tt façon d'ici les bals, il l'aura oubliée. Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire… »

« Hermione, tu m'écoutes! »

« Hein, oh dsl 'man... »

« tu pensais à ce beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure ! »

« oui » lui avouai-je c'est vrai qu'il a bien changée…

« Bon rentrons, demain seras un grand jour pour toi. Tu vas retrouver tes amis… »

C'est vrai demain, je vais revoir Harry et Ron, mes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne les ai pas revues depuis « l'incident de Dumbledor ». Dumbledor que sera le collège sans lui…

En plus, le collège sera dirigé par deux personnes, MC Gonagall et Rogue.

Je vais d'ailleurs devoir partager mes appartements de préfets en chefs avec une autre personne, je ne sais pas encore qui… je le saurais dans le Poudlard express.

J'ai rendez-vous à 10h45 dans le wagon des préfets avec les directeurs et le second préfet en chefs.

« Vivement demain ! »

Nous arrivons enfin chez moi, j'embrasse mon père et je monte, avec mes nouvelles affaires dans ma chambre. Quand j'y arrive enfin je me couche sur mon lit. Et je m'endors en pensant à un mystérieux blond…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Milly black : _merci beaucoup ma chéwie, je suis contente que ma fic te plais. Il est vrai que je mets beaucoup de moi dans ma fic, mes sentiments, mes idées… je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plais bien sure, je vais suivre tes conseils pour essayer de la rendre mieux, je trouve que les premiers chapitres sont pas super (je préfère la suite ) lol enfin bon je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir, je t aime aussi ma tite chérie

_Sam Malefoy : _merci pour ta reviews, ouais ben c'est Hermy quoi tu la vois avec des vêtements classe et sexy ! mdr et en ce qui concerne Harry et Ron qui ont été au chemin de traverse sans Hermione c'est parce que Harry passe ses vacs chez le rouquin et vu que Dumbledor est mort depuis peu cela a tout chambouler pour eux, ils ne se sont pas revu pour se dire une date, voila j espère que la suite te plaira

_Kathy Magda :_ merci pour ta reviews, j espère que la suite te plaira

_Diabella : les prochains chapitres seront « normalement » plus long… enfin je crois lol. Pour le fait que les garçons sont partis sans Hermione au CdT car la mort a tout chamboulé en eux, et comme je le disais pour Sam, ils n'ont pas pu se revoir et se dire de date pour y aller ensemble… c'est qu'ils sont perdu lol oui je ne sais pas ce qu on ferais sans cette jeune rouquine ' et puis Herm était vraiment a la dèche ' j espère que l suite te plairas _


	3. Ch3 : les retrouvailles

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu c'est gentil de votre part ;)_

_Je ne vous fait pas plus languir et vous poste tout de suite la suite ;)_

_Chap.3 : Les retrouvailles_

« Hermione ! Debout tu vas être en retard ! » Crie ma mère

« il…est…quelle heure ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix endormie »

« dix heures »

« dix heures ! »

« oui »

« mon réveil, il devait me lever à huit heures ! Il n'a pas sonné ! »

« si il a sonné mais faut croire que tu ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« C'est vrai que je dormais bien, en plus j'ai rêvé de Dray…MERDE c'est quoi ce surnom ! Ça lui va bien…QUOI mais qu'est est ce qui me prend moi de donner des surnom à mes ENNEMIS ! Pendant que tu y es ma vielle t'a qu'a appelé l'autre Voldy !BERK !

« Hermy, ma chérie ! L'heure tourne… »

Je ne laisse pas le temps à ma mère de finir sa phrase que je suis déjà dans la salle de bain entrain de faire couler l'eau. 5 min après je suis lavée et devant mon armoire.

« Qu'est-ce que je mets !Faut que je me fasse belle je vais sûrement voire Dra… qu'est ce que je m'en fou de MALEFOY ! Bon je mets ça. »

J'en file un débardeur noir avec un « faite l'amour pas la guerre » écrit en rouge dessus, et un corsaire noir très moulant…

« Je m'habille un peu sexy, c'est pas pour MALEFOY c'est pour Harry et un peu pour Ron aussi. Mais c'est tt !

« Hermy ! Dépêches toi on va être en retard ! Il est 10h30 ! »

« j'arrive »

Je me rue dans la salle de bain m'attache les cheveux en chignon avec les cheveux en pointes aux bouts.

Je me maquille en noir et en rouge, pour aller avec mes vêtements. Quand je suis enfin prête, je descends à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée. Je prends deux tartines de brioches grillées et je me dirige dans la voiture, où mes parents m'attendent avec ma valise et ma belle « Lola », ma nouvelle chouette. 10 min plus tard je me trouve enfin à la gare. Il ne me reste plus que 5 min avant d'être en retards.

« Bye bye, je vous aimes ! » leur criai-je quand je traverse le mur entre la voix 9 et 10 pour me retrouver à la voix 9 ¾.

Le train rouge est là, toujours au rendez-vous. J'entre directement dans le wagon, réservé au préfet, vu qu'il est déjà 10h45… Mais que n'est pas ma surprise en ouvrant le compartiment, d'y trouver Drago…

« Malefoy ? »

Il se retourne, il est vraiment beau…

« salut miss ! Tu t'es perdu ! Ce wagon est réservé aux préfets. »

Un « pop » sonore retentit puis un deuxième et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Poudlard » je me retrouvais devant mes deux professeurs.

« bon asseyez-vous nous allons commencer la réunion par… »Commença MC Gonagall quand elle est interrompue par Malefoy

« on attend pas le deuxième préfet ? »

« il est en face de vous M. Malefoy, enfin elle, car c'est mademoiselle Granger qui sera votre homologue féminin. »

Je regarde discrètement Drago, il me fixe la bouche ouverte, je suppose qu'il n'en revient pas et qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue.

Rogue qui est en retrait et qui a laissé MC Go parler l'interrompu en lui disant qu'il faut accélérer la procédure.

« bon, d'accord Severus, M. Malefoy (l'intitulé regarde sa prof d'un air dégoûté qu'il lui est bien propre) et Mlle Granger (je fixe ma prof de métamorphose) vous partagerez une salle commune et une salle de bain. Vous aurez chacun votre chambre verrouillée par mot de passe. Vous devrez également faire vos rondes tt les soirs sans exception et nous faire un compte rendu détaillé sans oublier qu'il n'y a pas de traitement de faveur pour les amis » à ce moment très précis, elle me fixe.

« Sifflet » le train se mit en mouvement.

« 11heures Minerva, il faut rentrer. »

« oui Severus. » elle se met à lui sourire

« À lui sourire ! Non j'ai due rêver, elle qui du temps de Dumby le haïssait. Se pourrait-il qu'ils se soient rapprochés ! Quoi qu'il formerait un beau couple… QUOI ! Mais sa va pas ! Une gryfondor et un Serpentard ! IMPOSSIBLE !

C'est vrai qu'à cette époque je ne m'attends pas ce qu'il va m'arriver par la suite…

« Pop » « pop » me fit sortir de ma transe.

« rendez-vous à 11h15 ici avec les autres préfets, bye mi…GRANGER »

« Clac » Drago vient de quitter le wagon. D'ailleurs je me suis convaincue que ce n'était pas grave que je l'appelle par son prénom car je vais bien devoir passer toute une année à ses côtés je ne vais pas passer ma vie à l'appeler Malefoy…

« Bon cherchons les autres. »

Et je sorts du wagon, je déambule jusqu'au fond du train par habitude car on est toujours installé au dernier wagon.

J'entre et j'y vois la dernière personne que je m'attends à voire…j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy.

« oups !désolé ! » je commence à refermer la porte quand je sents deux mains m'agripper les poignets et me plaquer contre le mur.

« alors comme ça tu voulais déjà me quitter ? Tu as abusé de moi avec un peu de maquillage et quelques couleurs. Mais je ne me ferais plus avoir je te le promets. »

« Malefoy, tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! »

« et si je ne veux pas. » il commençe à rapprocher son visage du mien…

« je savais bien que j'avais entendue une voix familière, Malefoy lâche là tout de suite. »

« Harry » criai-je

« St Potter est de retour à ce que je vois. Tires-toi ! » Me dit-il en me lâchant

« Mais sache que je me vengerais. »

Sur ce Harry m'empoigna et nous sortîmes du wagon pour nous rendre dans celui d'à côté.

« Hermione ! » Ron venait de se jeter sur moi.

« Tu nous a manqués Hermy » me dit Ginny en souriant et en désignant son frère suivi de près d'un clin d'œil. Je savais que ce rouquin était chialé de moi, mais mes sentiments étaient confus…

« vous m'avez manquée vous aussi. » dit-je en desserrant l'étreinte de mon ami.

Je m'assis entre ces deux garçons chers à mon cœur.

« merci Harry, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé… »

« de rien, c'est normal qu'un frère protège sa tite sœur… »Me dit-il en souriant

« Sa tite sœur, je ne suis que ça pour lui ! »

Je me força à lui rendre son sourire, et ça quelqu'un l'avait remarqué…

« Ron dans 10 min on doit aller à la réunion des préfets dans le wagon n°1. »

« ah en faite 'mione, t'es préfete en chef ? »Je fais oui de la tête, « et qui est l'autre ? » me demande Neville.

Mais avant que je ne réponde, Harry le faisait déjà à ma place.

« C'est Malefoy. »

« comment… » Commençais-je

« je sais ? » je fais oui de la tête, « très simple je l'ai croisé dans le couloir entrain de parler tout seul d'une fille magnifique mais interdite, et là j'ai pensé à toi… » Il me souriait.

« et je l'ai entendu te parler, puis je t'ai entendue, quand je suis rentré dans le wagon d'où venait tes plaintes, je ne t'ai pas tout de suite reconnue… Mais ça ne pouvais être que toi cette magnifique personne, et Malefoy n'avait pas tord de vouloir te garder pour lui tout seul, tu es une perle, et l'homme que tu choisiras devra le savoir et agir en tant que tels avec toi. TU es un ange ma Hermy. »

C'est la phrase de trop pour moi, je fond en larmes et me jette à son coup.

« je t'aime tant Harry ! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi ! »

« euh ! Vous le dîtes si on est de trop ! » Ginny vient de me sortir de mon rêve, rêve où Harry a sa place mais dans la vrai vie Harry a parlé d'une fille magnifique et interdite et c'est tout. Il a entendu par hasard ma voix dans l'autre wagon.

Ginny dans sa phrase parle à Harry et Ron qui depuis tout à l'heure ne parle que de Quiditch de leur pom-pom-girl et des filles…

« Des filles ! C'est vrai que c'est de mecs après tout… »

Neville demande l'heure à sa chère et tendre moitié qui n'est autre que Luna Lovegood.

« il est 11h15 mon cœur. » répondit cette dernière.

« 11h15 !RON ! » Hurlai-je

« MERDE la réunion ! »

Et nous courons tout les deux jusqu'au wagon de tête. Je fais glisser la porte et entre.

« en retard, ça ne doit pas montrer l'exemple un préfet en chef ? Heureusement que je suis là moi ! » Dit cette voix glaciale mais qui d'un autre côté me fait vibrer.

« ta gueule MALEFOY ! »

« oh le pouilleux ! » dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

« stop Ron, viens on va s'asseoir »

Et je le pris par la main et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du wagon.

Si j'avais su à ce moment là les conséquences de ce geste, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait car Ron n'avait pas considéré ce geste comme anodin et Drago lui était rouge de colère, mais ça je ne le savais pas car j'étais dos à lui.

« bon trêve d'amourette ça en devient écoeurant… » Dit ce dernier.

Je le fusille du regard. Et je commence enfin la réunion.

« je me présente Hermione Granger élève de 6èmé année à Gryfondor et préfete en chef…

« moi, c'est Drago Malefoy élève en 6ème année à Serpentard préfets en chef.

« bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites continuons… » Et j'entamz un long et ennuyeux discours sur les règles à respecter et les devoirs des préfets.

« voila, vous avez tous compris votre rôle ? » ils me font tous un oui de la tête.

« vous pouvez y aller, bon voyage et à bientôt. »

Ils partent tous et quand je vais pour rejoindre Ron une voix m'interpelle.

« eh miss ! Tu dois rester dans ce wagon avec moi tout le reste du voyage. »

« dsl Ron, va voir les autres et dit leurs qu'on se voient aux calèches… »

« impossible on doit être ensemble ma chérie… »

« ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malefoy »

« NE DIT PLUS JAMAIS CA ! » dit le rouquin

« bon Ron on se voit à table, je t'adore »

« moi aussi 'mione » et il sort non sans remords de ne pouvoir surveiller celle qu'il aime.

Quand il est partit je regarde Drago et lui dit

« depuis quand je dois passer tout le reste du voyage avec toi et même dans les calèches ! »

« depuis que je l'ai décidé ainsi, je te veux. J'aurais été prêts à ce que tu manges avec moi pour pas que tu ailles avec tes « amis » »

« je ne suis pas mariée avec toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Et je sort en claquant la porte, toute déboussolée par ses révélations.

« non, tu ne l'es pas encore… mais bientôt… »

Et il sort du wagon à son tour. Entre temps je marche dans le train et ne cesse de se poser des questions

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à l'autre ! Il est devenu fou ou quoi ! Depuis quand je lui appartient ! Non mais oh ! On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache ! Le con en plus le dire devant Ron, que va-t-il dire à Harry et que doit-il penser ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve de nouveau devant le wagon des préfets, je jette un regard dedans personne. Je me décide à rentrer. Je m'installe sur une des banquettes et je me mets à somnoler.

Je sent quelque chose de doux et de sucré, ainsi qu'une chaleur me submerger…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, sans pour autant rompre ce contact, et ce que je vois m'intrigue ces lèvres qui me font tant de bien ne peuvent appartenir à lui… et pourtant…

Il rompt le contact.

« tu vois, j'ai bien fait de revenir et je savais que toi aussi tu le voulais vue comment tu as réagis et comment tu as répondue, à ce baiser…

Je t'attends dans notre calèche… »

Je n'en reviens pas, comment a t-il osé m'embrasser alors que je dormais.

Je sent le train ralentir, je prends donc mes affaires et je sorts du Poudlard express.

Je vois Hagard toujours à son poste entrain d'appeler les premières années, et je lui fais un sourire. Je me dirige vers les calèches. Je scrute la foule à la recherche d'un certain blond aux lèvres douces et sucrées.

« c'est moi que tu cherches » me murmure une voix au creux de mon oreille.

Je me retourne, il est là sourire aux lèvres entrain de me mâter. Il détache enfin son regard du mien et nous nous dirigeons vers les calèches.

Je monte la première, lui juste derrière moi.

« 'mione ! » Harry vient de crier mon nom, je me tourne dans la calèche et je le vois plus triste que jamais. Je voulais descendre le rejoindre mais Drago m'en empêche et la calèche s'ébranle et avançe.

« pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Il a besoin de moi ! »

« moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi Granger. »

Il a dit ça tellement sincèrement que je renonçe à répliquer mais j'ai la ferme attention de me venger pour le baiser, si on peut appeler ça un baiser…

Mais comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid (voir congelé des fois)…

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? il est plus looong _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Kathy Magda : miciiiiii je suis contente que ma fic te plais pour le moment ) en tout cas (selon ton souhait) je l est fait plus longue ;) et ouaip c'est bien Dray le second préfet t inquiète la suite est pleine de surprise et y aura bcp de tête a tête entre préfet j espère que la suite ta pluu _

_Sam Malefoy : ben ouais c'est Drago quoi loool, ouais je me serais fait même de la chirurgie esthétique pour pas qu il me reconnaisse lool mdr ! voici la suite en espérant qu elle te plaira )_

_Lolly-girl() : je suis conte qu elle te plais , et j espère que la réaction de drago ta également plus… looool _

_Encore mici pour vos reviews et continuer ;) kissouille _


	4. Ch4 : Une déclaration qui change tout

_Me revoilà ! _

_après plusieurs semaine d'absence (dû notamment au fait que je sois parti en vacance) je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j espère vous plairas -_

_En tout cas encore merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, bisouuuuuuus et bonne lecture _

_Chap.4 : déclaration qui change tout._

Après la répartition des premières années nous avions le droit au célèbre discours de notre directeur bien aimé Dumbledor.

« chers élèves » dit une voix féminine qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Dumbly c'était MC Go. « Je ne ferais pas un long discours, je tenais juste à vous rappeler que Mr Rogue et moi-même, entant que nouveaux directeurs nous vous souhaitons une excellente année. Je vous rappelle également que la forêt interdite l'est toujours. Maintenant levons nos verres à notre ancien directeur mort il y a peu de temps par son pire ennemie… »

« ah Dumbledor ! » crie à l'unisson l'école entière.

Je constate qu'il n'y avait que très peu de Serpentard qui n'avait pas lever leurs verres, et Malefoy lui n'en faisait pas partie…

La fin du repas ce passa sans encombres à part quelques coups d'œil de ma part à la table des Serpents et un certains blond qui faisait de même…

Pour une fois nous avons repris les cours un samedi ce qui permettait repos le lendemain, et soirée entre filles…

Nous avons commencés ces soirées l'année dernière et pour la 1ère de cette année, on la fera dans mes nouveaux appartements.

Après le repas, je me retire donc en faisant un légers signe aux filles qui devait me rejoindre. Et je me dirige vers mes appartements, je fus d'ailleurs surprise d'y trouver Malefoy devant. Je l'interroge du regard.

« il ne voulait pas me laisser choisir notre mot de passe tout seul, il fallait que tu sois là. »

« Okay on choisis quoi ? »

« j'avais pensé à « super Drago » ou « Drago le boss » »

« ou dragouneeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttt ! » je répond cela ironiquement et j'en rigole même toute seule.

« quelque chose de simple comme…… Angel…….. »

« mon ange »

« mon ange ! »

« oui, ça ne te plais pas ? »

« si, si, c'est parfait »

Il se tourne vers le tableau représentatif de notre ancien directeur avec ces lunettes en demi lune et son éternel barbe blanche et lui dit notre nouveau mot de passe. Le tableau se décale pour nous laisser entrer.

La salle commune était immense, bien plus grande que celle des Gryfondors.

Au fond de cette pièce se trouve 3 portes, celle de gauche a un tableau d'un serpent avec des lettres d'orées écrit au dessus « Hermione Granger » et inversement la porte de droite a un « Drago Malefoy » écrit en lettre argentés avec un tableau représentant un lion dessus.

« euh y à une erreur là, je suis pas à Gryfondor. »

« et moi pas à Serpentard ! »

« il n'y a pas d'erreur. » dit alors une voix froide que je connais trop bien puisque c'est la voix de mon professeur de potions.

« Dumbledor avant de mourir souhaitait que Gryfondor et Serpentard soient unis.

Nous l'avons donc fait en souvenir de lui. »

Cette déclaration me laisse sans voix, je regarde mon homologue masculin qui me fixe aussi puis je dévie de nouveau mon regard vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Rogue quelques instants au par avant mais ce derniers n'y est plus.

Je ne comprends plus rien, je me dirige vers ma chambre quand on frappe à la porte. Je voulais continuer en me disant que Drago n'et qu'à aller répondre quand j'entends.

« Hermione ! Ouvres faut que je te parle ! »

C'est Harry, au mon dieu Harry je l'avais pratiquement oubliée…

Je me dépêche donc d'aller lui ouvrir. Il est là, égal à lui-même, me souriant.

« mione faut que je te dise qqch d'important… »

Je lui souris tendrement pour l'inciter à continuer.

« mione, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours, mais je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai vraiment su quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois cette année, tu es tellement belle. Puis quand je t'ai vu avec Malefoy, j'ai senti un sentiment nouveau m'envahir. La jalousie, j'aurais préféré recevoir le baiser du détraqueur que de te voir dans les bras de Malefoy… »

Il vient de s'agenouiller quand il prononçe ses mots et je sents des larmes perler mes yeux.

« mione je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, te câliner et t'aimer, tu veux bien ? »

« oui » je dit ce mot simple dans un murmure mais il a suffit à changer ma vie.

Maintenant mes larmes coulent mais ce que j'ignore c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer puisque un jeune sorcier avait utilisé un sort et a entendu toute cette conversation et le dernier mot que j'ai prononcé lui a brisé le cœur…

Harry se lève heureux et il me donne un premier baiser doux et timide

« Un premier baiser ? Non, c'est mon deuxième puisque le premier c'est Drago qui me l'a offert…

« bonne nuit Harry » je me détache de lui pour lui souffler ces mots. »

« bonne nuit ma puce ! » me dit-il.

Il est heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius et celle de Dumbledor…

J'attends qu'Harry soit partis pour rentrer dans ma chambre quand on frappe de nouveau à la porte…

Je pense sincèrement que c'était Harry qui devait avoir oublié qqch mais ce n'est pas lui non c'est… les filles….

« alors Hermy ! Tu nous avais oubliées ! » Me dit Ginny tout en souriant.

« euh… à vrai dire… »

« qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que miss je sais tout ne sais plus parler… »

« entrez vite les filles, on va dans ma chambre et je vous explique tout… »

Toutes ensemble nous nous dépêchons à aller dans ma chambre. Elles me regardent toutes avec un air interrogateur.

« bizarre ton tableau… » Me dit Lavande.

« ben voila, en faite, il y a Harry, il est passé tout à l'heure et… »

« grouille mione qu'est ce qu'il voulait, »

« qu'on sorte ensemble… »

« et……. Tu lui as répondue quoi ! » Me demande Luna.

« oui »

« waouh ! C'est géniale Hermy ! Tu sorts avec un des gars les plus craquants de tout Poudlard ! » Hurle Parvati

« oui » fut le seule mot que je pu prononcer.

Dans toutes ces réjouissances il n'y a que Ginny qui a l'air déçue… Ce qui est compréhensible car elle aime depuis, pratiquement toujours Harry du fond du cœur…

« je suis navrée Ginny… » Lui dit-je

« mais pourquoi tu as bien le droit d'être heureuse… » Me dit-elle sincèrement, ceci me réjouis.

« bon si on faisait un tit test les filles ! » demande Lavande

« oki, qui commence ? » je demande

« moi » dit Ginny

« pour vous quel est le garçon que vous trouver le plus beau physiquement et lequel intérieurement ? Perso, moi je pense à Drago et à Harry. »

« Malefoy ! » je cris

« ben oui tu connais plusieurs Drago! »

« moi pareil Drago et Harry » répond Luna

« pareil » dit Parvati et Lavande « et toi 'Mione ? »

« Dray et Harry… »

« tu l'appelles déjà Dray ! » me dit-elles à l'unisson.

Pendant ce temps Drago a arrêté de pleurer et ris même, car il n'a pas enlevé le sort et donc entend toute la conversation des filles de la chambre de la préfete. Et il est très content d'entendre que même les gryfondores apprécient son corps d'Apollon. Mais le fait d'entendre que Hermione le trouvait également à son goût lui avait fait ressentir des choses étranges, qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifié….

« Alors question suivante ? »Demande Lavande

« chez pas vous mets moi chui crevée ! Donc bonne nuit les filles ! » Et je met dehors les filles.

« ok, ok c'est bon on s'en va » me dit Ginny et elle se met à crier « au revoir Hermione et dors bien toute seule ! »

« mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » je lui demande

Elle se met à me murmurer

« ton chers amis Drago, t'écoute depuis tout à l'heure »

« comment tu… »

Alors elle me montre sa chambre, on peut y voir une faible lumière violette s'échapper, « le sort de volume… »

(ndla :Je suis dsl mais j'ai inventée ce passage sur la lumière violette, je suis vraiment dsl j'espère que sa ne vous dérangeras pas.)

« Comment à t'il osé ! Me faire sa écouter à la porte ! Ce curieux !

« bye ma chérie 'mione »

« au revoir les filles » et le tableau se referme sur elles.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant …. »

Je monte discrètement vers la chambre de mon homologue masculin, j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

« alors comme ça on espionne les filles maintenant ! »

Drago a été surpris par mon entrée car il pensait sincèrement que j'avais été me coucher…

« mais… mais… non je n'espionne personne qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » me dit-il en retrouvant ses esprits.

« ben voyons et les lumières violettes qui provenaient de ta chambre tu en fait quoi ! Hum… »

« ben c'était juste un petit sort pour m'aider à dormir car en ce moment je fait des cauchemars et en plus vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit dans ta chambre et je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil c'est tout, maintenant sort de ma chambre ! Stupide sang… de… bourbe… »

Il insiste bien sur ce dernier mot ce qui me fait défaillir, moi qui pensais qu'il avait changé… je me suis trompée, malheureusement….

« Malheureusement ! Pas du tout il est mon ennemi de toujours ! Je n'éprouve rien pour ce… cette chose… »

« si c'est ce que tu penses de moi alors « adieu ». »

je prononce ces paroles dans un murmure et je commence à sentir glisser des larmes sur mes joues, je m'enfui car je ne veux pas défaillir devant cette être qui ne me traite pas comme son égale…

Une semaine passe sans pour autant que je ne le lui pardonne, je l'évite et lui en fait de même, enfin pour l'instant car sa ne dure pas… il vient me voir le samedi qui suivit…

Je vais pour sortir rejoindre mon tit ami quand qqn attrape mon poignet et me retient de façon à m'empêcher de sortir….

« Hermione… faut que je te parle… »

« pourquoi faire, pour m'insulter ! Non merci ! La sang de bourbe en à marre ! »

« Hermione je m'excuse…. »

Ces mots me stoppent net, un Malefoy s'excuser ! Bizarre.

« Hermione je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais je tiens énormément à toi et cela me déchire de t'ignorer… car je… »

« tu… »

« je ….t'….apprécie beaucoup c'est pour sa ! »

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me dire au début mais éprouver des sentiments pour qqn comme moi c'est interdit, pour un malefoy… donc je vais devoir m'en contenter pour l'instant…

« Et de toute façon, je sorts et j'aime Harry donc je m'en fous de lui…. »

« moi aussi je t'apprécie Drago…. » Et je lui fais un bisous sur la joue. Ce qui le surprend puis le fais frissonner…

Un frisson que je prends pour du dégoût…

« bon ben moi je dois aller voir mon chéri bye. » et je sorts de la salle…

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris de l'embrasser ! Je ne l'es pas embrasser c'est juste un tit bisous… un super tit bisous…… »

« ma puce tu vas bien, aujourd'hui ? » et je sent tout de suite après des lèvres douces et fraîches…. Celles de Harry Potter l'homme de ma vie

« L homme de ma vie ! Ah bon ! Je ne crois pas car je ne sais pas si je l'aime comme lui il m'aime…. Car je l'aime oui mais je ne ressens pratiquement rien à travers nos baisers… Faut que je lui dise… »

« Harry je ne … »

« tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? »

« voui » je verse une larme plus par honte et par compassion que par tristesse…

« ne pleure pas mione, c'est pas ta faute, en tout cas je serais toujours là pour toi ma mione, d'accord ? »

Je me jete dans ses bras car je bois complètement ses paroles, il est tellement doux…

« je t'adore Harry Potter, et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'oublier… »

« jamais… »

« après ce beau tableau tout beau tout gentils, et ben place aux cours, malheureusement… et le pire c'est qu'on a cours de potions maintenant » nous dit un certain rouquin

« Cours de potion, avec Rogue, l'horreur… »

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les cachots…

Quelques minutes d'attentes et notre chers professeur arrive…

« dedans ! » Dit-il.

Je m'installe au fond de la classe à côté d'Harry, comme à notre habitude…

« Mlle Granger, j'ai vue votre derniers travail la semaine dernière et sa n'a rien de bien vous aller donc changer de place…. Vous irez à côté de … Mr Malefoy, quand à Mlle Parkinson vous irez, comment dire aider Mr Potter…» Dit il en souriant de son sourire diabolique…

Après le commentaire de mon professeur je vais donc m'installer à côté de Malefoy.

« salut miss ! Je suis navré pour ton petit ami… »

« on est plus ensemble… »

« mais ce matin encore je vous est vus enlacés… »

« en tant qu'amis seulement… »

Malefoy s'aperçus que notre professeur de potion le regarde gravement alors il remis son masque et re-cache ses sentiments…

« de toute façon qu'est-ce que je m'en fou de ta vie Granger, t'es pas venue ici pour qu'on parle de sa quand même ! Hum. Alors bosse et ferme là ! »

Je le regarde incrédule, c'est fou comme il peut être lunatique, il change tout le temps d'humeurs….

Je ne dit donc plus rien et me mets à ma potion…

Après deux heures de cours intense nous avons enfin finis et comme par miracle nous avons réussis à nous en sortir sans devoirs, et avec seulement 20 point en moins pour Gryfondor, 10 en moins pour le chaudron explosé de Neville, et 5 points en moins chacun à Harry et à Ron pour être Harry Potter et Ron Weasley…

Je me dirige vers mon cours de runes quand je sent qqn m'empoigner… c'est Drago.

« Hermy je suis dsl pour tout à l'heure en cours, mais Rogue ce méfiait et tu sais il a beau avoir changé, il ne sais pas que moi aussi… »

« aller dépêches toi on va être en retard en cours de runes… »

« tu ne m'en veux pas ! »

« non j'ai vue Rogue te tourner autour je me doutais que quand tu était repassé en mode défense s'était à cause de lui… »

Je lui fais un de mes sourires angéliques auquel aucun homme ne peux résister… mais je ne m'attends sûrement pas à cette réaction de sa part…

Car il me fait un… smack… ce fut bref mais assez intense… je ne sais comment l'expliquer…

Mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrasse sans ma permission, je ne suis pas contre bien sûr mais quand même…, de plus j'ai décidée de me venger… et ça pendant le cours de runes…

Le cours commence donc normalement au début, puis il devint un vrai jeu pour moi…

Je vous raconte, tout commence quand je m'installe en cours à côté de Drago…

« cette place est libre Dray ! »

je devine son étonnement car il reste sans voix jusqu'à me faire un signe de la tête pour m'indiquer la chaise vacante à côté de lui… je m'y installe donc… et je croise mes jambes en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

Il ne comprend rien car il se met à baver sur son parchemin…

Je continue mon tit manège tout le long du cours ce qui ne déplait pas à mon tit Dray…

Après le cours c'est enfin l'heure du dîner, je pose vite fait mon sac dans ma chambre et je me change. Je raccourcie un peu plus ma jupe (oui je l'avais déjà raccourci car avant elle m'allais aux genoux maintenant mi-cuisse et très prochainement un peu plus court encore…) puis j'ouvre quelques boutons en haut de ma chemise blanche de façon à faire apparaître un décolleté et j'ouvre également les boutons en bas de ma chemise pour montrer mon nombril percé (vous vous demander sûrement quand est-ce que j'ai fait sa ! très simples vive les vacances et les sortis entre copines !) Et je mets, pour finir, mes chaussures à talons. Je suis enfin prête, après 2 sec devant le miroir à finaliser ma tenue et ma coiffure et je cours vers la grande salle. Il est là en train de rêvasser avec son toutou préféré collé à lui,

« Qu'est ce que je ne l'aime pas s'elle là ! Cette Pansy ! Bon courage, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ma fille… » Je me dirige donc vers ma place habituel entre Ron et Harry, qui passant par là me regarde comme une proie… D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas les seuls car toute la pièce se tue et reste silencieuse jusqu'à que je m'assoies à ma place, tous les garçons me regarde et me suive du regard… même Drago a fait taire sa chienne et me scrute…

J'avais réussis la première partie de mon plan, attirer l'attention sur moi…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer mon plan…

Je croise donc mes jambes et je jette un regard persan à mon tit blond préféré, qui se trouve être pile en face de moi dans la table d'en face…

« les garçons arrêtés de baver et mangeons je vous pris… »

Aussi tôt dit et aussi tôt fait les conversations reprirent et Ron se remet à se goinfrer, comme à son habitude…

« dit 'mione sa va ? » me demande Harry

« oui, pourquoi ? »

« tes sur que tu vas bien Hermione ? » insiste mon meilleur ami.

« OUI ! Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai faim. » Et je me met à manger d'une manière assez sensuel, ce qui n'échappe pas à mes congénères. Qui me regarde et suive chacun de mes mouvements, je dois avouer que c'est très plaisants de pouvoir ce faire obéir par tous les mecs du collège…

« Ronnie chérie, passe moi le jus de citrouille s'il te plait… » Je prononce cette phrase très sensuellement et surtout ce dernier mot, j'ai bien détachée chaque syllabe, cela eu un effet très concret car il me regarde comme si c'est la première fois qu'il me vois et qu'il ignore que je sais parler…

« Ronald ! »

« hein, oui, oui, euh tient.. » il est assez perdu et il n'est pas le seul car Harry est ahuri, et lui aussi n'est pas le seul car tout Poudlard l'est, les filles comme les garçons… En parlant de garçon, mon cher Dray a essayé de garder toute sa dignité et donc ne bave pas comme ses collèges Serpentard…

« Je fais de l'effets même aux Serpentard c'est bon à savoir… »

« bon les garçons on se voit en cours. Bye-Bye. » Je le leurs dit accompagné d'un clin d'œil, et je sorts de la salle.

Arrivée dans le couloir, en direction de la bibliothèque, je sent qqn m'attraper le bras et m'emmener derrière la statue la plus proche, ce qqn n'était autre que…. Drago Malefoy.

« mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu es devenue folle ! A moins que tu subis un impérium ! »

« mais c'est toi le fou ! Moi je vais très bien, dit tu aimes mon nouveau look ! Tout les garçons mon dit que ça m'allait à merveille et toi tu en pense quoi ! »

« euh, moi…, euh…j'en pense ça ! » Il dit la dernière phrase d'une traite et il se passe une chose que je ne m'attends pas… Drago m'embrasse avec fougue et moi tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est de rester interdite… Enfin au début car je repris vite mes esprits et je réponds à ce baiser qui me brûle à petit feu…

Je romps ce terrible baiser et je regarde ce garçon qui me fait cette effet, et je lui dit avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres

« a tout à l'heure en cours Dray… » Et sur ce je part sans un regard en arrière. Je me dirige toujours vers la bibliothèque quand je sent encore qqn me tirer le bras…

« Pas encore… »

Cette fois c'est… Crabe et Goyle… l'horreur !

« mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Laissez moi passer ! »

« non ! Nous vouloir voir ce que toi cacher sous ses tit vêtements ! »

« Au mon dieu, ils veulent me violer ! Comment vais-je m'en sortir ! »

« laissez moi tranquille je suis la préfete en chef ! Si vous osez me toucher vous le regretterez amèrement… »

« au Goyle t'as vu, tu savais toi que les sang de bourbes sa parle ! »

« non ! Mais t'inquiète bientôt nous saurons tout d'elles… »

Sur ce les deux brutes se rapprochent de moi au point de me plaquer contre le mur, je suis prise au piège et je sais que sans une aide extérieure je ne réussirais à rien, mais je dois quand même essayer pour le salut de mon âme.

« petrificus… » Dit je en levant ma baguette, mais trop tard car je ne pus finir de dire ma formule que Crabe ou Goyle (je né pas capté c'était qui)

« accio baguette ! »

et voila c'en est finie de moi, mon dernier espoir vient de partir en fumée quand tout à coup qqn apparu, et cette personne n'est autre que Drago.

« alors les gars sa va comme vous voulez, avec cette stupide sang de bourbe… »

C'est finie je suis morte, comment peut il être aussi changeant, il y a 5 minutes on s'embrassait, mais sa personne ne le saura jamais …

« alors c'est toi MALEFOY qui est sous cette mascarade ! Libère moi et en même temps rappelle tes chiens ! »

« et oui Granger c'est moi, tu croyais quand même pas que je pourrais te laisser te pavaner sans rien dire quand même, j'ai donc décidé de laisser ses deux beaux jeunes garçons assouvir leurs besoin sexuels avec toi qui n'est qu'un déchet de la nature et qui… »

Sans est trop pour moi je fond littéralement en larmes, ce que je n'ai jamais fait devant personne…

« Drago écoute moi bien je ne laisserais jamais personne me parler comme ça !

ACCIO ! »

Une énorme aura se dégage de moi et ma baguette se retrouve dans ma main, je fulmine comment ai je pu embrasser ce gars ! Tu vas le regretter Drago Lucuis Malefoy…

« STUPEFIX ! »

Un jet de couleur rouge se dégage de ma baguette et va percuter de pleins fouets ses deux gorilles…

« alors tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire aussi facilement ! Hein, ta cru quoi ! Tu espérais quoi tout à l'heure en m'embrassant ! » Il baisse la tête « REPOND ! »

« je… n'y suis pour rien… » Une lueur de désespoir vient de traverser ses yeux, juste le temps de la remarquer qu'elle a déjà disparu pour laisser place à de la haine…

« Drago… tu n'es plus le même… c'est pour toi que je vais faire ça… »

Et je me jette sur lui, et l'embrasse fougueusement au début il reste interdit puis il répond au baiser avec fougue et entrain… Après un long moment qui me parut être très court même trop, nos bouches s'éloignent…

« Hermione, je suis désolé je n'était pas mettre de mon corps, je suis vraiment… »

« chut, ne coupe pas un si beau moment avec des paroles, l'important c'est que tu sois redevenu toi… »

« mione, c'était mon père et Tu-Sais-Qui qui me contrôlais, je n'y été pour rien, et il n'y avait qu'un sentiment très fort qui pouvais briser le sortilège, merci… »

« de rien. »

« tu sais, en faite tu es un ange pour moi, tu m'as délivré, merci infiniment… »

« ce n'est rien, bon je dois y aller on m'attend à très bientôt Drago… » Et je partit sans me retourner car si je le faisait je crois que je lui aurais littéralement sauté dessus…

Réponses aux reviews :

Diabella : merci pour ta reviews, alors tu sais désormais ce que ressent Harry et tu te doute sûrement pour Drago… ;p

En tout cas voici la suite, en espérant qu elle te plaise

bisouuus

Kathy Magda : de nombreuses de questions tout sa, alors pour ce qui concerne Dray qui a besoin de Mione, je pense a ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre notamment le fait qu'il est contrôlé par son père et par le seigneur noir. C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant la réaction de Dray, en ce qui concerne qu il veut mione et qu il l'aura mais pour lui, c'est une sorte de nouveau défit

Mr. Le dragueur est de retour

J espère que ce chapitre te plait

Bisouuus

Cleo : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, en espèrant que ce nouveau chap te plaira aussi

Bisous

Milly Black : chaluuut ma chériiie

Alors ouaip c'est ce que je vais faire pour l alignement de la fic gauche, en tout cas merci de l aimer, j espère que ce chap te plaira aussi, meme si tu l'a déjà lu depuis un moment - '

Gros bisouuus ma chérie que j adoore

Sarah Black : mercii beaucoup -

J espère que la suite ta plu ;p

Bisouus

Sam Malefoy : mdrrr ouais j ai bien cette impression qu'il tombe amoureux, loool m'enfin moi je le sais mais toi tu dois t'en douter maintenant ;p

Bisouuus

Titia : merciii, j espère que la suite aussi tu vas l aimer

bisouuus

Ari : mercii bcp, ouais j ai bien délirer en m'imaginant une relation entre Rogue et Mc GO XD

Ce serait vraiment horrible je trouve mdrrr

En tout cas merci beaucoup, et j espère que la suite te plairas

Bisouuus

Hermyo : michiii bcp alors pour la suite oui, j ai quelques chapitres d'avance, pour la fin, jy suis pas encore, faut que j avance déjà… 

M enfin, merci et bisous

La louve blanche : merciiiiiiiii, c'est bizarre ton pseudo me dit qqch ôo

Est-ce que tu ne connaitrais pas Milly et Miki par hasard ? ôo

En tout cas merci et voici la suite -

Bisouuuus

Bisouuuus a touuuuus et reviewer surtout ;p kisuuuuuuuuuuuuuusss


	5. Ch5 : Rendezvous nocturne

_chap.5 : rendez vous nocturne_

_Cela fait maintenant une semaine que les évènements précédents se sont passé et depuis Drago et moi, nous parlons ensemble, on s'entend bien et on est devenu de vrais amis, des amis ? oui mais pas comme avec Harry et Ron, non avec Drago c'est plus profond que ça, nous nous confions tout nos malheur, nos bonheur, nos chagrins d'amour, bref tout… c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que son père le bâtais et qu'il ne vivait pas une vie de prince dans un sublime manoir où tout lui été permis, non il vivait sûrement plus malheureux que moi seul dans sa grande chambre sans amour maternel ni paternel car il n'avait pas le droit de peur qu'il devienne faible…_

_Ce soir c'est halloween, nous n'avons pas cours puisque c'est les vacances, mais le plus important c'est que ce soir il y a un bal masqué, nous serons donc tous déguisés. En plus Rogue et Mac Go ont mis une condition pour le bal, nous devrons venir en tant que célibataire pour que se soit plus drôle. Les garçons viendront à 18h55 et les filles viendront pour 19h ce qui permettra qu'on garde notre identité secrète…_

_Avec Drago nous avons prévus un plan pour nous retrouver car il veut que je fasse une danse avec lui, nous allons nous déguiser tout les deux en ange ce qui permettra qu'on se retrouve en un seul regard…_

_Je suis avec Ginny pour l'aider à ce préparer, elle va se déguiser en vampire, elle porte une robe courte qui arrive milieu cuisse, sa robe est édentée ce qui la rend encore plus courte, elle est rouge sang. Avec ça elle a mis une cape noire._

_Je suis entrain de lui attacher les cheveux en chignons avec des mèches qui retombe de chaque côté ce qui permet de voir sur son cou blanc comme neige (je lui est fais un sort pour que sa peau soit la plus blanche possible grâce à sorcière hebdo) et sur ce cou grâce à un autre sort qui vient également de sorcière hebdo, on peut voir deux trous, une morsure de vampire… je la maquille légèrement et le tour est joué._

_Maintenant c'est à moi de me préparer, j'enfile une longue robe blanche ceinturée au niveau de la taille. Grâce à un sort je fais apparaître une paire d'ailes blanches dans mon dos, je me fais des anglaises et j'attache mes cheveux en demi-queue. Grâce à un second sort je fais apparaître une auréole au dessus de ma tête j'ai maintenant tout le déguisement adéquat pour le bal… je me maquille légèrement en rose et le tour et jouée…_

_19h sonne, c'est l'heure, je me dirige donc vers la grande salle accompagnée de toutes les autres filles maisons confondues. Je vois la grande salle et ses grandes portes, les garçons nous attendent à l'intérieur, le bal va commencer …_

_Je rentre, il y a une foule pas possible, je me dirige vers la table où normalement il y a la table des serpentards qui aujourd'hui est remplacé par plusieurs petites tables. J'avance toujours et là je le vois, un véritable ange, mon ange, il est habillé avec un pantalon noir qui le moule bien ainsi qu'un haut à manche courte qui à le même effet que son pantalon, à savoir qui moule bien ses formes, ses cheveux blond presque blanc sont en bataille, et il a ses magnifiques yeux bleu gris. Et pour finir il porte deux magnifiques ailes en plumes noires. Il est l'ange maléfique et je suis l'ange du bien, tous nous opposent et pourtant…_

_Je me dirige vers lui et lui vers moi, à un mètre de lui je m'arrête, il continue il se pose devant moi, fais une révérence et attend, je n'ai pas compris tous de suite, quand je réalisa je fit également une révérence, il me fit donc un baise main et m'invita à danser…_

_Au même moment Ginny venait de faire son apparition, elle cherche son vampire à elle, et oui elle aussi avait rendez-vous avec un charmant jeune homme…_

_Elle était entrain de le chercher quand elle sentis des lèvres douces effleurer son cou au niveau de sa cicatrice, sa morsure de vampire, c'était lui…_

_Elle se retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, elle aimait ce garçon depuis toujours…_

_Il porte un jean noir, un haut noir moulant, une cape rouge sang, son teint était blanc comme neige, il a de longue dents pointues avec du sang qui coulait, il porte ses cheveux noirs en bataille et avait du noir tout autour des yeux, ce qui contrastait bien avec sa peau…_

_Non loin de là, il y a un garçon un jeune homme roux qui brûle d'amour pour sa meilleure amie qui est là aux bras d'un inconnu, oui il s'ai où elle est car dès qu'elle est entrée, il l'a reconnu elle est tellement belle, en faite elle l'a toujours été mais il ne s'en est pas rendue compte, il s'ai depuis leurs premières années qu'il ressent pour elle plus que de l'amitié, mais cette amour c'est concrétisé quand il l'a vue au chemin de traverse, à partir de ce moment il su que c'était la femme de sa vie…_

_Mais cela je l'ignore, moi je me contente de profiter de ce moment de pur extase avec mon petit blond préféré._

_Il me fait tourner sur moi-même, il danse vraiment comme un dieu, nan il ne fait pas que danser comme un dieu, il a aussi le physique d'un dieu grec, je sens son torse musclé se rapprocher de ma poitrine, nos corps se touche pratiquement…_

_Je sens en moi quelque chose de bizarre,_

_pourquoi mon cœur bat il aussi vite à son contact ? Drago Malefoy, que m'as-tu fait ?_

_Je le regarde dans les yeux quand je me rends compte qu'un autre « boum boum » accompagne mon cœur dans sa danse intempestive, c'est celui de Drago…_

_Quand je remarque ceci, je me sent rassurée car cela prouve que quelque chose se passe et pour tous les deux… c'est à ce moment là que je trouve les lèvres de mon partenaires fort attirantes, il avance son visage vers le mien et moi je fait de même vers le sien quand nos lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois, au début ce n'est qu'un baiser doux et timide. Mais au fil du temps il devient beaucoup plus prononcé et plus accentué. Nos lèvres se quittent, à notre plus grand regret, pour nous permettre de respirer. En un seul regard je su ses intentions et je rapproche à nouveau mon visage du siens quand les lumières de la salle s'allume et que les masques tombent tous d'un coup, c'est une surprise générale quand toute l'école trouve des ennemis jurés, les deux préfets en chefs en train de s'embrasser à pleines bouches…_

_ « HERMIONE ! » je sent quatre bras m'encercler et m'emmener loin de mon homme, il voulut me retenir mais fut lui-même attraper et emmener par ses « amis »._

_Je me retourne et qui vois je, mes deux meilleurs amis, plus en colère que jamais_

_ « mais t'es devenue folle ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tu sais que t'embrasser Drago MALEFOY, notre pire ennemi, le sbire de VOLDEMORT ! »_

_« clack clack » je pleure de tristesse et de rage, comment aurais je pus croire qu'ils m'auraient soutenue._

_« Je… vous… hais ! » j'appuie sur ce dernier mot pour qu'il ai l'impact voulue, et je m'en fuit en courant vers ma chambre pour pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, la seule chose qui me reste._

_Pendant ce temps du côté de Drago, il se débat encore pour que ses « amis » le lâchent :_

_ « mais laissez moi tranquille, lâchez moi ! »_

_ « Drago tu as perdu la êtes tu n'es plus maître de ton corps, cette chose t'as ensorcelée… » Pansy venait de parler, elle me révolte cette fille, si on peut appeler ça une fille,_

_« BAF »_

_ « la prochaine fois que tu dit des horreurs pareilles je te tue, tu as compris ? »_

_Cette fille me mettais hors de moi, comment peut elle parler d'Hermione alors qu'elle ne la connaît même pas, elle ne sais rien sur moi, sur elle, sur nous…_

_Je me retourne vers les autres_

_ « le prochain qui s'occupera de mes affaires je le trucide, vous avez compris ? »_

_Tous acquiescèrent en silence._

_Je devais la retrouver pour que nous soyons enfin réunis, je la connais elle doit être en train de pleurer dans un endroit seule, je cours, il faut que je la retrouve…_


	6. Ch6 : Retrouvailles mouvementées

Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur -

Avec un nouveau chapiiitre qui j'espère vous plairas

Réponse aux reviews :

Ange : merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis contente que m fic te plaise, voici la suite -

Samia : Loooool je suis contente merci a toi, et bien ton vœux est réalisé voici la suite ;p

Chap.6 : retrouvailles mouvementées (les pensées st entre )

_Je suis seule comme d'habitude, comme toujours, comme je le saurais tout au long de ma vie, seule en train de pleurer sur ma vie, ma triste vie, une misérable fille, une misérable sorcière, une sale sang de bourbe…_

_Ô Drago, mon dragon, où est-tu, est-ce que notre histoire en vaut la peine, la peine de me quereller avec mes amis, mes seuls amis, pour une amourette, nan c'est plus que ça, je l'aime réellement ce garçon, cet homme, il est l'homme de ma vie, l'homme idéal, il est doux, gentil, tendre, fort, beau, musclé, riche, c'est l'homme parfait. Il est même trop bien pour moi car je ne suis rien moi, rien du tout…_

_Et me revoilà entrain de déprimer, encore une fois que vais-je faire pour apaiser cette souffrance qui augmente, je pensais en avoir fini avec ça, j'allais beaucoup mieux depuis que je voyait Dray, mais il n'est plus là, il ne reviendras plus jamais…_

_Je regarde mes poignets et je sent comme une envie de les taillader comme autrefois…_

_Je prend ma baguette et me dirige vers les toilettes des filles du second étage, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde._

_Je marche d'un pas las, je n'en peux plus de cette vie, me voilà enfin arrivée, je me dirige vers le premier lavabo, et je mets ma baguette sur mon poignet gauche, je récite une incantation et je trace des lignes horizontales, je ne ressent rien, alors je reproduit ce geste encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus voir la couleur de ma peau tellement je saignais, je commence à fléchir, ma vie me quitte enfin, j'entend une voix, je vois une forme, est-ce un ange ? Qui est venu me chercher ?_

_Hermione tiens bon, je te cherche, et je te trouverais_

_Je cours, je trébuche, je me relève, et je continue, je suis devant la salle des gryfondor, je tape à la porte._

_C'est la jeune weasley qui vient m'ouvrir_

_« Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Répond ! »_

_Elle me dit qu'elle ne sais pas, elle est partie en pleurant tout à l'heure._

_Je sorts et je cours, je parts en direction de notre salle, la salle sur demande, elle n'est pas là, non plus, je cours, je cours, encore et encore, à en perdre haleine, je cours, je ne m'arrêterais que quand je l'aurais retrouver, elle ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit, dans cette endroit qui renferme tant de souvenir triste pour elle, là où je l'ai vue se couper, là où je me suis couper également les veines._

_Je cours en direction des toilettes du second étage, elle est là, du sang autour d'elle,_

_ « Non ! Hermione ! Ma chérie qu'as-tu fais ? Je t'aime tant ! »_

_Elle ressemble à un ange, elle commence à perdre connaissance elle a perdue trop de sang, je la prend dans mes bras,_

_Si je descend par les escaliers, le temps que j'arrive à l'infirmerie, il sera trop tard, je n'ai pas le choix… _

_J'utilise une incantation de magie noire et je me retrouve aux portes de l'infirmerie, je fracasse la porte et je rentre, tenant Hermione dans mes bras, je la pose sur un lit, elle commence à partir son corps est aussi blanc que les draps du lit…_

_Je hurle,_

_ « MME.POMFRESH ! Venez vite je vous en supplie… »_

_Elle arrive couverte de sueur._

_ « Au mon dieu que lui est-il arrivée ? Vite apportez moi ma trousse à côté… »_

_Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, je venais de m'évanouir, trop d'effort sans doute._

_Je me réveil combien de temps à passer pendant que je suis là…_

_« HERMIONE ! »_

_ « je suis là… »_

_Je me tourne vers cette fille que je n'avais pas remarquée, Hermione elle est en vie, merci mon dieu…_

_Je la prends dans mes bras, je la serre et je pleure._

_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir, je t'aime tant, ne me refais plus jamais ça… »_

_Un peu plus tôt du côté de Hermy :_

_Je me réveille ou suis-je, je me souvient de mon ange et c'est tout, qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? Je me lève et j'entends._

_ « Miss granger, restez couchée. »_

_C'est Mme.Pomfresh, je suis donc vivante ? Et encore à Poudlard ? Mais qui m'as sauvée ? C'est là que j'aperçois Drago, sur un lit à mes côtés, il dort, sais lui qui m'as sauvée ? sais lui mon ange ?_

_ « Vous avez eu de la chance que Mr.Malefoy vous est trouvée et ramenée, sans lui vous serez morte… »_

_Je verse une larme, il m'aime donc au point de risquer sa vie ? Je ne le savais même pas, je suis qu'une petite idiote, je me lève et je cours ver son lit, je m'assois à ses côtés et je lui souffle_

_ « je t'aime… »_

_Je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, enfin il ouvre les yeux, il m'appelle,_

_ « je suis là… »_

_Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase, il me prend dans se bras et me parle, il pleure, Drago Malefoy pleurer n'est ce pas ironique ? Je pleure aussi je l'aime tant…_

_ « oui, je ne le referais plus, je te le promets… »_

Alors sa vous a pluuus ?

Que se soit le cas ou nan laissez une tite reviews, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer ;p

Kisuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus je vous aimes


	7. CH7 : Une histoire au grand jour

Coucouuuuuuuuuuu !

Merci de m'avoir envoyée des reviews, cela m'a permis d'avoir le courage de poster ce chapitre ci !

J'espère que cela vous plairas, et n'hésiter surtout pas à me faire des remarques, des commentaires sur ce qui vous plait ou non.

Voila bisouxxxxxx

Chap 7 : une histoire au grand jour

_Ça fait une semaine que j'ai eu mon petit problème et depuis je suis toujours avec Drago, ensemble, main dans la main, devant tous le monde. Ça fait une semaine que je ne parle plus à mes anciens meilleurs amis, Drago ne veux pas car, il dit que c'est de leurs fautes si j'ai failli me suicider. Bien sûr ils l'ont appris ils ont voulu venir me parler, je les ai ignorés, ils sont venus s'excuser, et je les ai ignorés._

_Je me réveille, enfin le week-end, je me lève, je vais dans la salle de bain, je m'en coule un, bien chaud et je me plonge dedans. Sa fait tellement du bien que je m'y endort. Je sens quelque chose me toucher, non plutôt quelqu'un, j'ouvre les yeux, et j'y découvre mon copain, mon chéri, mon amour, mon cœur, mon ange, mon Dray…_

_ « Bonjour toi ! » me dit-il doucement_

_ « Bonjour… » Et je l'embrasse, puis je me rend compte d'un petit détail, je suis nue, dans la salle de bain avec Drago !_

_Je sais que malgré la mousse, il essaye de me voir, il meurt d'envie de venir me rejoindre, y a juste à voir son… sa… son entre jambe…_

_Héhéhé on va bien rire _

_Je sort de la baignoire complètement nue, je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse, prend une serviette et avant de sortir de la salle de bain je lui dit_

_ « Je serais toi, je prendrais une bonne douche froide mon chou »_

_Et je sort, sourire aux lèvres, enfin c'est ce que je voulais faire sans l'intervention de Drago, la porte il l'a verrouillée, je me tourne vers lui, il me sourit avec sa baguette dans sa main,_

_ « Tu croyais quoi, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, pas cette fois… »_

_Il s'approche de moi à pas de loup, je recule, je tiens fermement ma serviette contre mon corps, je recule, il avance, je recule, il avance, je rec…_

_merde, le mur… _

_Je suis coincée, et il le sait, il met sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, il s'approche, il met ses deux mains contre le mur vers mon cou. Me fait un sourire en coin et commence à humer mon parfum, doucement avec son nez il parcours mon coup, mon visage, il me dépose de tout petits bisous._

_Je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas trop le choix à vrai dire, je me prends à son jeu._

_Je laisse mes mains parcourir son dos doucement, il frissonne à mon contact, je continue, il continu, il descend ses mains sur les contours de mes formes, je descend également les miennes, je sourie,_

_j'y suis presque… sa y est… _

_ « Pssst mon chéri »_

_Il lève sa tête de mes seins et découvre_

_ « Ma baguette ! »_

_Je sourie, la pointe sur lui, je rigole,_

_ « Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement »_

_Je le regarde et je sourie, je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre grâce à un sort et je sors, en partant je lui dis_

_ « Ce fut un réel plaisir, à bientôt »_

_Un petit clin d'œil et je franchis 'enfin' la porte._

_Je cours, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je sourie, je suis aux anges, je l'aime tant, je cours vers ma penderie, je fou en l'air tout mes vêtements, je cherche, et je trouve enfin._

_Je m'habille et je sors de ma chambre, il est là, il m'attend en bas, je m'avance vers lui, il ne bouge pas, il est émerveillé par moi ?_

_Je le regarde et lui sourie, je porte sa robe celle qu'il m'as offerte, une robe en velours rouge sang, je suis maquillée de rouge et mes cheveux sont attachés avec des boucles qui retombent sur mes épaules découvertes, je porte des chaussures à talons rouge également, et pour finir je porte une parure boucle d'oreille, bracelet et collier que m'as offert Dray._

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je porte tout ça, c'est simple, aujourd'hui mon chéri m'as invitée à aller à un restaurant très réputé à pré au lard, et oui quand on est en septième année à Poudlard nous avons l'autorisation d'aller tout les week-end à Pré au lard._

_Nous allons enfin sortir dans la rue au milieu de gens normaux en couple normal._

_Enfin c'est ce que je croyais…_

_Il me prend par la main et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers pré au lard, après quelques minutes où tous les Gryfondors et les Serpentards que nous croisons nous sifflent, nous arrivons enfin à pré au lard, malheureusement mon cauchemar ne fait que commencer, les rues sont pleines d'élèves de Poudlard qui continuent à nous foudroyer du regard, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir ici avec lui, je l'aime oui sa c'est une évidence mais les gens eux n'aiment pas nous voir ensemble, est-ce qu'on forme vraiment un drôle de couple ? Je ne le sais…_

_Nous continuons à arpenter les routes quand je remarque Harry et Ron sur une terrasse entrain de manger une glace, j'ai une folle envie de les appeler et d'y aller avec eux, mais je ne suis plus leur amie, ils m'ont reniée, j'en ai fait autant, et je suis avec Drago maintenant._

_ « Vas-y ma chérie, je t'attendrais dans ce café »_

_Il me désigne un café qui se trouve à deux pas d'où se trouvent Harry et Ron._

_ « Non, je… »_

_ « Vas-y avant que je change d'avis »_

_Il me fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, un clin d'œil et il partit, je le rattrapa et l'embrassa._

_Je me tourne, serre les poings et_

_quand faut y aller ben faut y aller…_

_Et je me dirige vers mes deux anciens meilleurs amis._

_Je m'approche, ils sont là, je suis là._

_ « Je voudrais vous parler… »_

_Leur demandai-je timidement_

_ « Ah ouais ben pas nous, alors barres toi et va retrouver ton petit ami ! »_

_C'était Ron je savais qu'il aurait du mal à accepter ma situation, mes espoirs se retrouvaient sur Harry._

_ « Tu… tu … penses…comme lui Harry ? » lui demandai-je timidement, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, car les paroles de Ron m'avaient énormément touchées._

_ « Assieds toi, on va en parler » il me sourit_

_ « Quoi ! tu l'invites à s'asseoir après tout ce qu'elle nous a dit, et fait, elle nous a trahi Harry, elle sort avec ton pire ennemi, le fils d'un mangemort le préféré de tu-sais-qui, et toi tu l'invite comme si de rien était ? Je ne te comprends pas Harry, et si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, on se retrouve plus tard, au revoir chose ! »_

_Et il partit sans même un regard vers moi, aucun signe qui aurait pu me faire croire comme autrefois que ce n'était qu'une bonne blague, rien. Je sent des larmes qui coule doucement contre ma joue, mais je ne fais rien contre. Je regarde harry._

_ « Toi aussi… tu penses comme lui ? »_

_Il me fait un sourire, et me regarde comme autrefois, comme si j'étais encore son amie._

_ « Non je ne t'en veux pas Hermy… sa te déranges pas que je t'appelles encore Hermy ? J'en ai l'habitude, je suis désolé si sa te dérange… »_

_ « Non ! Au contraire, je préfère sa me fait plaisir, tu sais j'y peut rien si je l'aime ce garçon. Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments, et je suis désolée que se soit ton ennemi… »_

_ « Je t'en veux pas Hermy, je sais que les sentiments ne se contrôle pas, je suis bien tombé amoureux de toi… »_

_Il me fit un clin d'œil, et on éclata de rire._

_Le reste ce passa tranquille, nous avons mangés des glaces et bien rigolés._

_Pendant ce temps quand Ron partit de la table de Harry et de Hermione, un garçon blond aux yeux de glaces l'interpella._

_ « Eh weastiti, viens un peu par là. »_

_ « Qu est tu me veux Malefoy ? »_

_ « Tu l'a fait encore pleurer une seule fois et je te tue, tu m'as bien compris ? »_

_Drago lui laça un regard des plus glacials._

_ « Mais pour qui tu te prend ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le nouveau petit ami de Her… GRANGER que sa y est il faut te la péter et me menacer, de toute façon on verra bien ce que « lui » en pense… »_

_Et il partit sans autres explications._

_Après quelques minutes Hermione se dirigea vers Drago et l'emmena au glacier où les attendais Harry._

_Quand je ramène Drago sur la demande de Harry, vous trouvez ça bizarre ? Moi aussi, je ne l'ai pas crue et pourtant nous sommes là tout les trois en train de rire à une blague de Harry et devant une bonne glace._

_Il m'avait dit que si je l'avais choisie lui, c'est qu'il devait avoir un bon fond, et il désirait le connaître un peu plus._

_Nous avons donc passés toute la fin de la journée là à rigoler et à s'amuser, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours et qu'on était des amis de longue date. Avant c'était Ron qui était avec nous, et aujourd'hui il n'est pas là, il ne sera peut être plus jamais là…_

_Pendant ce temps du côté de Ron qui venait de rentrer au château._

_Je me dirige vers les cachots car j'ai rendez vous là bas._

_ « Le mot de passe… » Me demanda une voix_

_« Gloire à notre seigneur » et le garçon me laissa passer._

_Une voix glaciale résonna dans la pièce, une voix qui provenait d'un homme aux cheveux blonds blancs et aux yeux d'un regard glacial qui vous glace le sang._

_ « Jeune Weasley est tu prêt à prêter serment, fidélité et loyauté à notre seigneur, le grand Lord des ténèbres ? »_

_ « Oui je prête serment de le servir et je lui donne ma vie… »_


End file.
